


Tonight I Hold Both Of You In My Arms

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [59]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: This fic references some parts of comic canon, but does ignore what's happening in current stuff.Hope you enjoy. :)





	Tonight I Hold Both Of You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/gifts).



> This fic references some parts of comic canon, but does ignore what's happening in current stuff.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

"Why did you choose to stay with me?"

Slowly, Jessica looks up from the book that she's been reading on their bed over towards the window where Carol is standing with her back facing towards her. Her eyes though are looking at Jessica in the glass; her expression is calm like she's expecting an answer.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asks perplexed by the question.

"Just everything. The second superhero war against Tony over the boy. Saying yes to the marriage proposal. All of the fighting we've done with bad guys over the years. Pick of your poison." Carol answers, shrugging one shoulder slightly.

Sighing softly, Jessica closed the book that she was reading and put it down on the bedside table before sliding over to the edge of the bed then stood up and moved leisurely over to Carol.

She wraps her arms around Carol and rests her chin on Carol's shoulder gently with a smile.

"That's an easy answer, beloved. We're partners in this life that we have chosen to lead. I've stayed by your side through everything because I love you and I want to spend my life together with you as your wife. Plus," Jessica answers as the hard rise of her stomach presses lightly against the middle of Carol's back. "We've agreed to raise this baby of ours together."

A small smile appears on Carol's face in the window as Jessica sweetly kisses her cheek before she turns around in her arms to face Jessica.

"Yeah we did, didn't we? I love you as well, Jess," Carol says softly before gently touching Jessica's cheek. "I've heard you get up from the bed in the middle of the night more often lately. Are you and the baby alright?"

"We're good, love. Doc says that's all normal, something about smaller bladders and control with a bun in the oven." Jessica answers quietly, gently kissing Carol's palm. "Plus cravings for chocolate and vanilla ice cream woke me up."

Jessica smiles as Carol chuckles and kisses her forehead tenderly.

*

“You can open your eyes now.”

Carol opens her eyes slowly and blinks quickly as her eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the dining room before gasping softly. Jessica is smiling brightly at her as she stands next to their dining room table piled high with varieties of stuffed animals and dolls, balloons, and some books surrounded by plates of food.

Glancing around them to take in the entire room, she sees all of the heart-shaped patterns the candles lighting the ceiling of the room around them. She takes notice of Jarvis's warm, silent presence in the kitchen door before she turns to Jessica.

"Do I want to know how you managed to whisk Jarvis away from the Tower and get all of this done at the same time?"

She watches as Jessica grins widely, chuckling softly while moving a long strand of dark hair back behind her ears. Entranced, Carol slowly moves to stand beside her best friend and wife as Jessica takes her hand up to her mouth, kissing it gently.

"You've been working so hard to protect us all, my love, that I wanted to do something nice for you," Jessica said softly. "Jarvis decided to help of his own free will when he heard what I wanted to do."


End file.
